Recurrent ulcer in mouth is one kind of common stomatopathy, which is clinically characterized by solitary round or elliptic shallow aphtha occuring repeatedly in the oral mucosa. It frequently influences the patient's eating, drinking and sleeping due to severe spontaneous pain when attacking. In western medical therapy method it is treated by topically administering and orally taking vitamins B1, B2 and C simultaneously, and the serious ulcer can be treated by orally administering hormones for a short period. In traditional Chinese medical therapy the Chinese medicine prescription is determined by identifying deficient or excessive syndrome and based on causes of disease and clinical symptoms; however, few oral Chinese patent medicine preparations produced and developed in view of deficient or excessive syndrome have been found. Traditional preparations for external use, such as Xilei San(Xilei Powder), Bingpeng San(Borneol and Boraxg Powder), and oral preparations, such as Niuhuangjiedu Wan(Bovine Bezoar Toxin-resolving Pill) and Shangqing Wan (Bovine Bezoar Upper-Body-Cleaning Pill), only cure ulcer but not clear the potential cause of the disease, so that the problem of recurrence of the disease can't be solved radically.